Tiempo de Dragones
by uru94
Summary: AU. Hace ya 30 años que Braginski controla las tierras del Norte con mano de hierro. Al menos hasta el día en que sus guardias ven un dragón. La magia ha vuelto. Antonio Carreido, Rey-pirata, se verá entonces arrastrado en una peligrosa aventura para salvar a sus amigos pero también a Kirkland, su peor enemigo. Enemigo que tendrá que elegir entre la venganza y la paz mundial.
1. Dragon azul

**¡Hola! Mientras continuo mi otro fic en español, he empezado a escribir este fic que hoy publico en francés para una amiga que me lo ha pedido-un regalo-, y aunque en mi opinión queda más fluido en frances, porque lo concebí en esa lengua, se me ocurrió traducir mi propia historia al español, para poder compartirla con vosotros. Algún día traduciré las que tengo en español al francés En fin, es una historia de unos 30 capis (por el momento he escrito 8) en un Universo Alterno, y espero que la disfruteis. **

**Aviso: Piratas, dragones, muertes, insultos, sangre, militares, traición, caza -recompensas, magia y multi-pairing.**

**En este capi. La familia Braginski : Russia, Ucrania, Canada( a ver si alguién adivina porque) ,Belarus. También España y Seyschelles. Mención de turquía y los kirkland**

**Disfrutad :D**

* * *

Los ojos violetas del menor de los hermanos Braginski se dirigieron por enésima vez hacia la ventana a través de la cual podía ver las cubres nevadas su país. Intentaba centrarse, pero era inútil. El discurso de su padre resultaba muy aburrido.

Una y otra vez la misma historia.

Un dragón había sido visto aquella mañana cerca de Yawali, la capital. Los soldados eran formales, se trataba de un dragón azul, todavía joven, de uno metros. Parecía estar en buen estado de salud y si hubiese habido más nubes, hubiera pasado desapercibido. Sin embargo, no había podido esconderse de la mirada profunda del soldado extranjero.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo lo habría hecho? No era el capitán por casualidad. Tan pronto como lo había visto el capitán había ordenado a sus hombres de montar a caballo y seguir al dragón. Si conseguían saber a dónde se dirigía, podrían encontrar el refugio del enorme reptil, acabar con aquel monstruo y su descendencia. Todo el mundo sabía que ya casi no había dragones en las frías tierras de Braginsklade.

El rey se había encargado personalmente de aquello. Después de un golpe de Estado para derrocar a la dinastía Köhler, estableció nuevos impuestos, construyo un magnífico palacio, elimino a los ministros, cambió el nombre del país y decidió matar hasta el último de los dragones.

"Los dragones son nuestros enemigos, no lo olvidéis. Atacan las aldeas, arrasan los cultivos, matando hombres, devorando mujeres y niños; apoderándose de nuestros tesoros ", repitió su padre por centésima vez. El joven rubio se vio obligado a dirigir su mirada hacia el trono, no quería que lo regañasen. Se atrevió a echar un rápido y tímido vistazo a su familia. Su hermana Natasha miraba a su padre con una profunda admiración y respeto, prácticamente bebiendo de sus palabras, apretando los puños cada vez que hablaba de aquellas criaturas que nunca había visto y sin embargo ya odiaba. Su hermano se preguntó cómo era posible que la hija hubiese heredado aquel odio tan profundo. Entonces entendió que era más bien una consecuencia de la admiración malsana que Natalia sentía por su padre. Si el señor Braginski le hubiese dicho que los conejos, aquellos animalitos tan raros en esas tierras heladas, debían ser exterminados, su hermana probablemente le hubiese creído.

Natasha siempre fue extraña. Desde la muerte de su madre, hacía ya 10 años, se había convertido en una persona fría y distante. No podía soportar que su hermano se acercase a ella y pronto dejó de dirigirle la palabra. En las ocasiones en las que no tenía opción, lo hacía para transmitirle algún mensaje de su padre, al que añadía insultos y palabras de desprecio. Natasha podría haber tenido un gran éxito en la corte debido a su belleza fría, muy apreciada en el Norte (al parecer la había heredado de su madre Anastasia: ojos azules, cabello rubio y largo, cintura fina) pero era un poco sádica, y tan pronto como cumplió 14 años, decidió inscribirse en el ejército. Desde entonces, ella inspiraba más temor que admiración. Su hermano mayor le había dijo, sin embargo, que tenía mucha suerte. Al menos ella lo dejaba tranquilo, no como a él. Además, siempre podía contar con Yekaterina.

Yekaterina era la hermana mayor. Era amable y muy atractiva. Cara redonda, ojos azules, nariz afilada y un cuerpo de diosa. Ese día estaba sentada al lado de su padre, lo seguía con la mirada, la preocupación se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro. Pero no quería que viesen que tenía miedo. Era la embajadora de su país y tenía que mantenerse firme. A los veinte y dos años, la habían prometido a un Sultán del Desierto Al-Adnand, un acuerdo con el que los dos hermanos Braginski estaban en contra. En cuanto a Natasha, le daba igual.

Luego miró a su hermano. Alto y fuerte, de unos 19 años, el heredero del rey era su vivo retrato. La misma cara, los mismos ojos de color violeta, el mismo pelo blanco, el mismo cuerpo musculoso, pero con menos arrugas y una expresión relajada en el rostro. A diferencia de su padre era menos expresivo, por lo general esbozaba una sonrisa ingenua, pero quien lo conocía sabía que podía llegar a ser realmente cruel y que estaba un poco loco. Al igual que a Natasha la muerte de Anastasia le había marcado para siempre. Excepto cuando se trataba de su familia, por supuesto, que protegía contra todo y contra todos. En cualquier caso, el más joven de los cuatro prefería su hermano a su padre-.

De repente se dio cuenta de que ya no se oía la voz del patriarca.

_Mierda._

Se atrevió a mirar a su padre, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Los ojos violetas del rey lo miraban furiosos, y por un momento tuvo miedo.

"Dime, hijo, ¿acaso encuentras aburrido mi discurso? " preguntó Braginski en un tono neutro, pero el joven sabía que estaba muy enfadado, y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Sin saber cómo, se vio empujado contra una pared de la sala, su padre le había cojido por el cuello y lo inmovilizaba contra a fría piedra de los muros de castillo. La enorme mano del rey se cerró en torno a su garganta. El rubio trató de apartarse, pero no pudo. Su padre era mucho más grande y más fuerte, a pesar de su pierna lesionada y el joven de 17 años de edad no hubiese sido capaz de defenderse. Era una persona bastante tranquila, le gustaba estudiar, quería ser médico.

Comenzó a ahogarse y sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No veía absolutamente nada. Con el golpe, sus gafas habían salido disparadas. Apenas podía vislumbrar a Natasha quién miraba la escena sin emoción, a Yekaterina que gritaba asustada y a su hermano, que parecía dudar.

"Escúchame Matvey. No voy a tolerar que me faltes de respeto.¿ Me oyes? "susurró su padre tras lo que le pareció una eternidad. Luego lo soltó.

Matvey sintió como se le llenaban los pulmones aire, y comenzó a toser violentamente, mientras que su hermano se acercaba a él y le ayudaba, tendiéndole sus gafas.

"Como estaba diciendo, queda prohibido salir esta noche. Los dragones aprovechan la oscuridad para la caza, y creedme, una vez caes en sus garras, estás perdido. "

Fue en ese momento en el que Matvey se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba manchada de un líquido rojo. Sangre. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y al tocarse, realizó que estaba sangrando. Se había abierto una fina brecha cuando su cabeza había golpeado la pared. Empezó a sentir que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero su hermano lo sujetó firmemente. Matvey no podía perder el conocimiento en ese momento, eso solo enfurecería aún más al rey.

Pero este ya se había dado cuenta del gesto del heredero. Sonrió de forma peligrosa, una sonrisa de tiburón.

"Bien pensado ya es hora de que Matvey se convierta en un hombre de verdad. Ivan, mañana iras a buscar ese dragón. Te acompañaran tu hermana... y Matvey".

Yekaterina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida, mientras Natasha sonreía. El padre salió de la habitación, ignorando la mirada de odio que su hijo Ivan Braginski le dirigía.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar cerca de la frontera entre el Braginskland y las tierras del Imperio, una sombra se movía sobre la nieve. Era ligera y parecía tener prisa. Se acercó al borde del bosque. Allí le esperaba un hombre de unos veinte años. Era moreno, con pelo ligeramente rizado y despeinado, un pendiente de oro, un anillo, colgaba de su oreja derecha. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa de color rojo sangre, un sombrero con plumas verdes y blancas coronaba su cabeza. Alrededor de su cintura podían apreciarse, no uno, sino tres cinturones que sujetaban contra su torso un par de mosquetones. Una pesada espada colgaba de su cinto. Las botas altas parecían antiguas y muy usadas.

Un pirata.

"Por fin llegas, empezaba a aburrirme", se quejó el hombre con un ligero acento del Sur, aunque manejaba bastante bien la lengua del Norte.

"Que puto frío que hace aquí. En serio, no sé cómo lo aguantas. "

La sombra se le acerco. Se trataba de una persona encapuchada, una capa azul oscuro le cubría todo el cuerpo, y andaba descalza. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros del capitán, se descubría.

El pirata tenía frente a él a una mujer unos 20 centímetros más baja. Tenía la piel oscura y ojos miel. Su largo pelo negro le caía sobre los hombros. Lo desafío brevemente con la mirada.

El hombre alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Su amiga parecía preocupada.

"Han vuelto", dijo la joven con una voz clara.

Los ojos esmeraldas del pirata escrutaron los rasgos de la chica.

"Es im-po-si-ble. Y tú lo sabes".

"Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Ya sabes que los zulus no podemos mentir ", replicó la joven de forma seca, molesta por que su amigo no parecían querer creerla-

"Pero, Sey ... para que un dragón pudiese sobrevivir, querría decir ..."

"Que todavía queda magia en el Norte. Así es"

Un silencio siguió aquellas noticias. Era una muy mala noticia para él. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, ansioso.

"Deberías estar contento, lo sabes ¿verdad? "Comentó la joven zulú.

El pirata cerró los ojos, pensando a toda velocidad. Sí, en principio, debería ser estar contento, extremadamente contento. Solo que desde hacía dos años, las cosas habían cambiado.

"Disculpa si no quiero que la familia Kirkland intente matarme", respondió.

"Bueno, la persona no haber tratado de robarles" replicó Seyschelles.

El pirata frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Pero quién se creía esa mocosa?

"No sé qué me impide darte una bofetada ¡Así no se le habla al capitán!" exclamó.

La sonrisa de Sey se ensanchó. Conocía de sobra al capitán de verdad hubiese estado enfadado, ya estaría muerta.

Probablemente le habría cortado la garganta antes de que pensase siquiera en escapar.

Al fin y al cabo, Antonio no era el rey de los piratas por casualidad. Era un buen amigo, amable con ellos y siempre sonriendo; pero su alegría solo podía equipararse con su crueldad. No tenía piedad con sus enemigos y era impredecible.

"Pero tú no eres mi capitán, Antonio. Y ahora escúchame. Si hay magia en el norte, no tardará en extenderse por todo el Imperio, y menos aún en llegar a las Islas. Ya sabes las consecuencias. Puede causar guerras, pero también el regreso de Su Majestad. Por supuesto, también implica muchos problemas para ti, pero estoy segura de que podrás arreglártelas. Ahora me tengo que ir. Y no te olvides, querido capitán de mi alma, que tienes una promesa que cumplir. " Añadió mientras le besaba en la mejilla. Luego desapareció.

Ah, sí. Era en aquellos gestos que se veía quien había criado a esa pequeña salvaje...

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en el pasado, podía resultar muy doloroso.

Antonio suspiró. Luego se adentró en el bosque, al tiempo que caía la noche en el Braginkland.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Que tal? Algún review?Subiré los demás dentro de poco.**


	2. Tres amigos

**Capi cortito. Disfrutad.**

**Canada, Russia, Ucrania, Belarus, Turquía, Prussia y Dinamarca**

* * *

La oscuridad era completa.

Si un ser humano hubiese tenido la idea de aventurarse en las montañas, se habría perdido y probablemente habría muerto de frío en media hora. Porque en el Norte, la noche era letal. Y el hielo no era el único peligro.

Desde Braginski era el dueño de aquellas tierra, los dragones había sido exterminados, pero los Ussurs habían aprovechado la oportunidad para bajar de las cimas, dejando sus cavernas oscuras para instalarse a los pies de las montañas, cerca de las ciudades. Cerca de sus presas.

_Los Ussurs son grandes felinos con rayas púrpuras y azules, de grandes colmillos que sobresalen por la mandíbula inferior. Sus tres ojos no tienen párpados, como las serpientes del Desierto, de tal forma que perciben con más fácilidad lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, incluso cuando duermen. En cuanto a sus seis patas, les permiten ser más rápido que los caballos y posen poderosas garras._

Matvey cerró su libro y suspiró. Debería estar durmiendo, pensó. El capitán tenía por costumbre levantarse temprano. Y esperar que aquel hombre respetase su sueño era tan inútil como esperar que Natasha le dijese algo agradable.

El capitán era muy raro. Los rumores decían que venía el Imperio, donde era buscado por la justicia. Sin embargo, nadie sabía por qué.

Había llegadp a Yawaly 20 años después de la toma de poder de su padre. Pidió una audiencia con Braginski, para a continuación encerrarse en la oficina con él. Tres horas más tarde, salia con una sonrisa burlona. Acababa de ser aceptado en el ejército, a pesar de sus 13 años. No pasó mucho tiempo para que demostrase su valía. Era rápido, fuerte, astuto, tenía la ambición. A los 18 años, ya era teniente. Y hacía unos pocos meses, había sido ascendido a capitán.

Sin embargo, el rey no lo apreciaba particularmente. Era demasiado orgulloso, mirando siempre a los demás con desdén. Esto molestaba al Sr. Braginski. Pero era eficaz.

Solo lo había visto una vez, y con eso bastaba. Él estaba con su hermana Yekaterina cuando el soldado entró de repente en la sala de trono, seguido de una procesión.

Se trataba de la corte del sultán. El prometido de su hermana avanzó. Se fijó en su piel dorada, muy impresionante para él que estaba tan acostumbrado a los tonos pálidos de los nórdicos. El sultán llevaba una máscara que ocultaba sus ojos, una máscara que no le gustaba ni pizca a Matvey. Él estaba allí por obligación, su padre en un viaje, su hermano enfermo, lo que había preocupado sobremanera a su hermana Natasha que no se separó del lecho del heredero. Sin embargo sultán, de nombre Sadik ,era muy amable, sonrió todo el tiempo y había quedado favorablemente impresionado por Yekaterina, así que e propuso ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín. Matvey lo observó los exóticos sirvientes del príncipe. El sultán habitaba el Desierto.

El Desierto se encontraba al este, al otro lado del Mar. Era la tierra más hostil, pero también el país más rico, del mundo. Las personas que vivían bajo la arena, en ciudades de cristal.

Atraversar aquella enorme masa de agua era arriesgado, sobre todo porque en el medio estaban las Islas, infestadas de piratas. Pero los intereses políticos eran más fuertes.

Cuando el sultán desapareció con su hermana por el pasillo, seguido de lejos por algunos soldados, el capitán lo miró de arriba abajo. Matvey era difícil no sabía que decir. Aqel hombre blanco como la nieve (puede que demasiado blanco) parecía juzgarle, sus ojos rojos le evaluaban el muchacho se sintió expuesto. Gilbert esbozó una media sonrisa que mostró sus dientes blancos, murmuró un "pfff….crío", se puso su casco sobre su cabello plateado y se marchó.

El Braginski más joven lo conocía sólo dos amigos. Aunque en realidad, no sabía si podía llamar a esos tres "amigos". El primero era su propio hermano, y cada vez que estaba a solas con Gilbert, terminaban enfrentandose con la espada. A veces iban a hacer daño. El otro era un hombre joven, Soren.

Era un chico de pelo rubio en punta y bastante alto. También era un poco arrogante e impertinente, pero a diferencia de Gilbert, siempre amable y dispuesto a reír. No tenía familia, pero siempre se las había arreglado muy bien a solos.

"Todo el mundo le quiere bastante en Yawali", concluyó Matvey, antes de dormirse. Si se hubiese quedado, aunque solo fuese cinco minutos más, hubiese visto salir de la ciudad a un jinete al galope. Un hombre alto y fuerte, con el pelo rubio en punta. El principe legítmo de ese país.

Su nombre: Soren Kohler

* * *

**A ver que tal :)). Acepto todo tipo de criticas**


	3. Amenaza del Norte

**¡Hola! ¡Siguiente capi!**

**Hungría, Roderich, Lithuania, Polonia, Suiza, Lietchenstein,Alemaña e Inglaterra**

**:)**

* * *

Llegaba tarde. Una vez más.

Elisabetta corria tan rápido como podía.

El sol salía sobre la capital imperial y la chica hizo todo lo posible para tratar de llegar al palacio antes de que el príncipe Vash se presentase en la sala para invitarlo a desayunar y solo hayase en su lugar una cama vacía y la gran ventana abierta.

Torció en la esquina de la calle principal y corrió hacia centro de la ciudad, tropezó, se levantó y empujó s el panadero que se disponía a abrir con las primeras luces del alba.

Una maldición escapó de su boca, una palabrota poco apropiada para una chica de su rango, pero a ella no le importaba. Al caer, se había rajado la camisa y raspado el brazo. Y si aunque príncipe Vash no puede que no lo notase, no dudaba en que Roderich, le pediría explicaciones. Si quería seguir viendo Feliks y Toris, necesitaba encontrar otra cosa. Y rápido.

Diez minutos más tarde, la chica de pelo castaño, escalaba el muro del palacio y se deslizaba por la parte de atrás del jardín. Evitó la biblioteca donde sabía, Ludwig estaba estudiando el mapa de la ciudad y corrió lo más silenciosamente posible a su habitación. Entró en silencio sonriendo satisfecha, lo había conseg…

"Llegas tarde, Lisa," oyó.

Demasiado tarde. Su amigo Roderich estaba sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados. Ella hizo un mohín. La mirada del conde Eldestein era desaprobadora e incluso parecía un poco decepcionado.

La chica trató de sonreír, pero Roderich no movió ni un perlo y ela sólo fue capaz de disculparse.

"Rod L-lo siento"

Eldestein suspiró y le entregó algo. Era un vestido amarillo con reflejos de seda verde. Una maravilla.

"Sabía que probablemente llegarías sucia y vestida de hombre, por lo que te preparado esto para t cita de esta mañana. "La chica le miró sorprendido, más bien esperaba que le lanzase un discursito, aunque sabe que, por lo general a Roderich no le gustaba gritar.

"Elisabetta -En serio, tienes que parar. Esta es la última vez que te ayudo "comenzó Roderich cuando la chica entró al baño a cambiarse.

"Pero Rod, ¡son mis amigos! " se quejó la chica.

"Sí, pero dentro de dos meses, estarás casada con el príncipe Vash, y yo no voy a estar aquí. Ya tienes una cierta edad Lisa, no puedes seguir escapándote cada noche para atravesar la ciudad y pasar horas y horas a solas con dos hombres"

Esta salió entonces del cuarto de baño y Roderich no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una reina, aquel vestido realzando sus brillantes sus ojos verde claro.

La obligó a darse la vuelta para cepillarle el pelo, que estaba lleno de hojas y ramas rotas.

"Sí, lo sé, ¡me abandonas! " le reprochó Elisabetta", sólo porque su tío insiste en que te cases con la princesa Lili, cuando sé que tú... "Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Roderich la agarró fuertemente y le dio una la vuelta de un tirón. La miró a los ojos.

"Cállate. Nadie puede saberlo, "susurró, sus ojos violetas de repente parecían más oscuros.

La chica enrojeció por la cercanía y se separó de él con fuerza, dirigiéndole una mirada herida.

Oh, sí, lo sabía. Ella sabía que Roderich amaba a Vash, y viceversa. Lo sabía desde hacía ya tiempo. Había llorado el día en que los descubrió besándose detrás de la fuente. Porque Elisabetta estaba enamorada de Roderich desde que tenía 12 años. Ese día, su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos, e incluso seis años después, aún no lo había superado.

Y, por desgracia para ella, desde hacía dos semanas, la habían prometido a Vash Zwinglio y a Roderich con la hermana de este último, la encantadora Lili.

Cuando lo supo, Elisabetta había querido morir. Roderich no la amaba, y, además, tendría que aguantar en silencio casarse con su amante. Ni siquiera pensó en el hecho de que aquel matrimonio forzado era aún más doloroso para Vash y Roderich.

No soportaba al príncipe. Era frío y seco, tenía una afición por las armas y era muy tacaño, a pesar de que siempre se había conducido admirablemente con Elisabetta.

_"¡Vamos Lisa, no pongas esa cara! " había dicho su amigo Feliks, el hijo del relojero" podía ser completamente mucho peor, es decir, Dios mío, imagínate ¡casarte con un Braginski! Exclamó el chico con una voz muy femenina. Toris no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, pero al ver las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de la noble, le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_"No llores Lisa. Encontraremos una solución, ya lo verás"_

Roderich suspiró, quería mucho a Elisabetta, pero podría tremendamente inaguantable cuando estaba de mal humor.

"Vamos, ven. Los hermanos Zingwli nos esperan en la biblioteca. "Dijo en un tono amargo.

Elisabetta secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, y lo siguieron, sintiendo que odiaba Roderich. Los odiaba a todos. Un día se marcharía. Era una promesa.

* * *

Vash miró por la ventana de la biblioteca principal, mientras que su hermana admiraba los polvorientos volúmenes que habían escapado del incendio que se había producido en el Imperio treinta años atrás. Cuando los dragones habían comenzado a desaparecer, algunos habían escapado en dirección al Imperio. Pero el Imperio era una tierra sin magia. Nadie los había visto antes, y la gente se creyó atacada. Se defendieron ante estos "demonios del Norte", y estos, que hasta entonces no los habían tocado, se defendieron. Muchas ciudades fueron reducidas a cenizas.

Sus ojos azul-verdosos recorrían los estantes cuando un libro llamó su atención. Era de cuero, no especialmente grande, y algo estropeado, pero podía perfectamente vislumbrar el título.

_Las Islas._

Lili tomó el Islas, la antigua tierra de las hadas y los zulúes. Un refugio para los piratas.

El dominio de los Kirkland.

Deslizó discretamente el libro en su bolsillo y se volvió a escuchar la conversación que mantenía su hermano el comodoro Beilschmitd.

"En efecto Majestad. Estos cinco días, los ataques de piratas se han incrementado, no se limitan ya saquear las tierras del Sur, se acercan a la costa del Imperio. " explico Ludwig con voz militar, su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos azul cielo recorriendo el mapa del mundo. En el Norte, el Braginskland con la península escandinava; hacia el Este, separada del continente por el mar y las Islas, Desierto; en Occidente el Imperio y bajo este, el Sur, la tierra del sol.

"Parece que el heredero del gran Vargas tiene una necesidad repentina de hacerse rico, más de lo que ya es. Acercarse a la costa del Imperio es muy imprudente ", dijo con calma el príncipe Vash.

"Que su Majestad me disculpe, pero en tiempos de Kirkland los piratas atacaban a todas las naciones", expresó Beilschmidt. Para él, todos eran iguales: ladrones, canallas de la peor clase, forajidos, bandidos. Merecían pudrirse en prisión sin excepción. ¿Qué diferencia había entre el moreno del sur y el pirata rubio, muerto dos años antes?

"Pero Carreido no es de las Isas, querido comodoro. Ellos se odiaban. Fue Carreido quién mató a Kirkland. Además Carreido fue criado por Vargas. Él, supuestamente, respecta un "código de honor ".

Ludwig apretó la mandíbula, sus dientes chinaron. Código de honor ¡y una mierda! Su hermano mayor estaba muerto por culpa de Remo Vargas y Ludwig pensaba vengarle. Terminaría con todos los piratas.

"¿Y en qué nos ayuda eso? "

"Porque con Carreido siempre puede llegar a un acuerdo. "Expresó el príncipe. "Lo que más me preocupa son sus planes. Ese hombre nunca hace nada sin una razón. Y mis espías son formales: algo pasa en el Braginskland. Mi padre fue a hablar con Braginski, y he recibido su carta esta misma mañana, prepara el ejército del Norte. No sé qué pasa, pero si nos tenemos que enfrentar a Dimitri Braginski, necesitaremos todo nuestros efectivos. Son las órdenes del rey. "

A Ludwig le hubiera gustado protestar. Él entendía la amenaza del Norte. Pero ¿qué pasaba con los piratas?

"Por eso, querido comodoro, te pediré que descubras lo más pronto posible que busca el capitán Carreido. Tienes una semana, no más. "Agregó que con autoridad antes de salir de la biblioteca para reunirse con su novia en la sala de estar.

Lili le siguió sin decir nada.

* * *

A unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de distancia, un hombre que debía tener alrededor de 25 años despertó. Era un hermoso día en la costa oriental del Imperio. Con una sonrisa se vistió y tomó su desayuno. Té con tostadas. Luego trató de imponer un poco de orden a su cabello, pero fue inútil. Se miró, sus ojos verdes examinaron minuciosamente su cara, aquellas cejas gruesas que tanto odiaba. Habían pasado dos años, dos desde que había sido encontrado por el coronel Jones, y seguía teniendo esa horrible sensación de que un extraño le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo.

Seguía sin recuperar su memoria.

Suspiró, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 11:00.

"Mierda", exclamó.

Llegaba tarde.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Un review?**


End file.
